Tender Loving Care
by twilightdoctor
Summary: Edward and Bella have been stressed with work and everyone around them sees it... With some persuasion from their mothers they finally agree to go on a vacation... this is a one shot of their trip...


**A/N:** is is a one shot related to my story Because of the Kids. It is not necessary to read the previous story prior to proceeding.

i do not own anything. the places i used are all from data i was able to access on the internet from the coreponding websites.

* * *

**Tender Loving Care**

**BPOV**

I was standing at my desk packing up my things for the day when I heard some commotion outside my door. "Mommy!" my twins yelled while running into my classroom followed by Angela. They ran up to me and each hugged one of my legs.

"Golly, these boys really keep you on your toes huh?" Angela asked once she caught her breath.

"Yeah, and when their resting it's the big boy that keeps me busy," I said, realizing too late that I might have given up too much information. I looked up at Angela and she was just staring at me. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" She asked too innocently then she started to break into a grin. "Can we expect another little Bella or Edward soon?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. But with both our stress levels up these past weeks, I doubt it," I replied.

"Well, in that case, I think you two should get away for a bit. Maybe a week or two. I know you have a lot of saved up leave time. You've been married, what? 5 years? And you haven't gone on a long leave more than three times." Well, Angela had a point there.

Let me tell you why I'm so stressed these days. Aside from my teaching duties here at the school, I still volunteer at the center to tutor the kids. I did a fund raiser last summer at the center for more supplies and books. The school got a hold of my success and they put me in charge of this year's school fundraiser. Since the students of the school are well off, I thought it would be easier to raise the needed funds for the new library building, but boy was I wrong. Thus I have asked help from everyone I know. Esme said her foundation would give all the funds to build whole building but I declined her offer since I know her foundation helps a lot of less fortunate kids.

"Mommy, I want to go swimming," Tony said. I checked my watch and it was nearing 3:00 p.m.

"Okay, let's get a move then. We still have to pick up Ashley from Grandma's house." I gathered up my things and held on to Eli's right hand while Tony grabbed his left hand. This has become a routine since I had my bag in one hand and couldn't hold on to my other son. My boys are now five years old thus they have already started to go to school here at Mayfield Academy, where I work. Eli is in Angela's class while Tony is in Ms. Stevens' class. We walked to my car hand in hand and when we got to it, the boys got in while I stored my things in the rear.

The drive to The Cullen Mansion took about 15 minutes. And even before we were out of the car the front door opened to reveal a beautiful Esme and a handsome Carlisle who was carrying my daughter. "Mama!" Ashley yelled and reached out to me as I walked towards her. Carlisle gave her one last kiss then handed her over to me.

"Grandpa!" Eli screamed as he was picked up by Carlisle. Tony on the other hand was in Esme's arms as she bent down to greet him.

"You cousins are here. Come inside for a bit." Esme led us into the family room where Lilian, Rose and Emmett's youngest, and Annie, Alice and Jasper's daughter, were watching Disney junior. Lilian is the same age as Ashley while Annie was a year older than them. I put Ashley beside Annie before Esme pulled me aside. "Sit with me while," she said before leading me out to the patio.

I laid down on one of her chaise loungers and as I put up my feet I couldn't help the moan that escaped. "This feels so good!"

"Bella, you and Edward need to get away for a bit. Both of you are working yourselves into the ground and it's not healthy," Esme said.

"I can't leave now. The fund raiser is next month and who will take care of the children?" I reasoned.

"I will take over for you. I think it's just polishing and I can do that. As for the kids, you can leave them with us or I'm sure your parents will be happy to fly in for a week. We can work things out. But both of you need some R & R."

"Are you looking for another grandchild?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, well, if you can produce one why not. But that's just secondary. We don't want you getting sick now, do we?" She stood up and patted my head before heading in side.

I rested for another 5 minutes on the patio then gathered up my kids to head home. Esme gave us a basket of food for dinner so I wouldn't have to cook tonight. She said she saw how tired I was the past few days and today, being a Friday, she decided to make us dinner. She said she would have loved for us to have dinner with them but was afraid we'd be too tired to drive home.

We arrived home a little past 4:00 in the afternoon and I immediately took the kids upstairs to get them changed. The boys got into their swimming trunks while a changed Ashley in to a short sleeved dress.

As the boys started to splash around in the pool, I was thankful that Edward put in a heater. On the drive home, I tried to convince them to postpone the swimming until tomorrow but they were adamant that they wanted to swim today. Once again, it being Friday, I just let them have their way.

I placed Ashley in her chair and set up her DVD player before laying out the food on the long table on the patio located to the side of the pool. After setting everything up, I just stood watching my kids. The boys playing with the floating toys and Ashley happily watching her DVD and clapping.

I was hoping that Edward would be home a bit earlier today. He has been doing some overtime at the hospital since there have been changes in management and there were some revisions to their training program. He has been collapsing on the bed once he got home and I had to be the one to undress him and change his clothes. Maybe a vacation was indeed a good idea.

I was so engrossed with my thoughts that I shrieked when two arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, "Honey, I'm home." Edward whispered in my ear before nibbling on my lobe sending shivers down my spine. When he decided he had teased me enough, he straightened up but still kept his arms around my waist, as he rested his chin on my head. "What do you think of having one more?" he suddenly asked.

I turned my head to look up at him and he was smiling down at me, anticipating my answer. "Do you want one more?" I asked not knowing what to say.

He turned me in his arms and cupped my face in his hands. "Bella, I don't want just one more. I want as many kids as the Lord will give us." He then started caressing my cheeks with his thumbs and was about to move in for a kiss when Tony shouted, "DADDY! You're home!" This was then followed by wet arms going around Edward's waist.

"Hey, buddy! I'm glad you're happy to see me but you didn't have to get daddy all wet."

"Will you swim with Eli and me?" Tony asked giving Edward his most irresistible smile. He was trully a Cullen, always the charmer.

"Sure, just let me get changed." Tony returned to the pool and Edward walked towards Ashley to give her a kiss on the head. "Dada!" She said and reached out to Edward. He picked her up and started to tickle her. She kept laughing before she threw her arms around his neck causing Edward to hug her back.

He put her back in her chair and restarted the DVD before walking back towards me while unbuttoning his shirt. When he reached me, all his buttons were undone, which revealed his well sculpted chest that always has me salivating on the spot. He again cupped my face in his hands then gave me a chaste but searing kiss as only Edward Cullen can. "I'll be right back," he whispered then turned away to walk into the house.

The boys finished swimming at around 7:00 p.m. We bundled them up in heated towels at about 6:00 for them to eat dinner. When they decided they've had enough for the night Edward took the twins to get them ready for bed. I in turn, took Ashley and cleaned her up for the night. I just finished putting on her pyjamas when Edward walked into the room.

"Dada, story," she said to Edward.

"Okay pumpkin. Go choose you're book," he said and walked over to me. "Why don't we soak in the tub tonight? Can you get it ready while I read her book?" he asked while caressing my cheek.

"Okay, I think that's a good idea. Let me just comb her hair." Ashley headed over with a book in hand and dropped it in Edward's lap. I then pulled her onto my lap and started combing her hair as Edward started the story. When I was done combing her hair I placed her in Edward's lap and headed to our bathroom.

Edward insisted that our en suite bathroom be equipped with a hot tub. I was hesitant at first but as time went on I have really learned to appreciate the contraption. I opened the water and mixed it to the appropriate temperature before heading to the cabinet to retrieve a soap bomb. After Edward gifted me with the stuff I just became addicted to it. I have never pampered myself before knowing the Cullen's and now I'm just plain spoiled.

I undressed and put on my blue silk robe before heading out to the bedroom. I plopped myself onto the bed and closed my eyes. I must have dosed off a few minutes because I was awakened by my favorite hands slowly moving up my thighs. Edward placed a kiss on my belly before saying, "Let's get wet baby." He lifted me up into his arms and headed towards the bathroom.

I was seated between his legs with his arms around me and rested at my waist. My head was conveniently lying on his shoulder. "What would you think of a vacation?" he asked.

"Like a weekend getaway?"

"Well, I was thinking more of like a week. You know, like the one the Rose and Emmett gifted us with for our engagement."

"So were going back to Maine?"

"I was thinking Mexico this time… Acapulco or Cancun," Edward replied.

"Uh, will it be possible to stay in the States this time? Please Edward…" I knew I needed my persuasion skills, which I was able to develop through the 5 years or marriage. I reached up and placed my arms behind his head before pulling his lips down to mine. I gently nipped his lower lip and he immediately opened up to me. Our tongues danced together as I started to grind my butt into his crotch, which earned me a moan, thank you very much.

"Please honey, can we choose a spa here in the States?" I asked again with all the sweetness I could muster.

"Fine… This time let's have it your way," he said and laid his lips on mine again. As we were about to get it on again someone called out from the bedroom. "This is not over for tonight Isabella." Edward regretfully untangled himself from me and got out of the tub. He put on a robe and headed out of the en suite.

"Daddy?" Eli yelled again.

"I'm coming buddy. Wait for me there." He looked back and me with a wicked grin and headed into our bedroom. He came back after a few minutes and pulled on his pyjamas. "Eli had a bad dream. I'll just go put him back to bed. Then we can start our fun." He bent over and gave me a heated kiss on the lips before heading back out of the bathroom.

Edward and I made love until the wee hours of the morning. I felt so good that even the ringing of my cell phone could not bring me into a bad mood. That was until I heard who was on the other line...

"Bella! Wakey! Wakey!" Alice happily yelled into the phone. I checked the clock and it read 9:15.

"Alice, it's 9:15 a.m. on Saturday. Why in the world would you be calling me at 9:15 on a Saturday?" I tried to stretch out but Edward just tightened his hold on me.

"I'm calling to tell you that we have lunch today at the Cullen Mansion and we ladies are going shopping!"

"Uh, does Edward know about this?"

"Nope, you'll just have to tell him when he wakes up. See you at lunch," she said and hung up.

"Edward," I tapped his arm that was around my waist and he just tightened his hold as he robbed his crotch into my behind. "Edward stop that," I chastised him with no real conviction.

"Hmm, morning sweetheart," he said and started to nibble on my earlobe.

"Stop, Edward. I have to get up to cook for the kids." As if on cue, someone started banging on the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm hungry," one of the twins yelled through the door.

"Alright honey. Go back to your room and brush your teeth and wait for me to get you," I yelled back.

"Okay mommy," Tony said and I heard the footfalls move away from the door.

"Edward, come on. Your mini me's are hungry."

"Fine, but when we go on vacation I'm not sharing you with anyone." He let me go and grunted his disappointment before throwing the blanket over his head. I dressed in some yoga shorts and a shirt then headed to the boys room.

"How are my handsome babies today?"

"Hungry mommy!" Eli replied.

"You're hanging too much with uncle Emmett. Come on, let's get your sister and head downstairs." The twins put on their slippers and followed me down the hall to Ashley's room. She was already sitting up in her bed when we got there and hugging her doll.

"Morning baby. Are you hungry?" She nodded then sucked in her thumb. I went over to pick her up and we all headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

_2 weeks later…_

"Today is the day, honey. Are you excited?" my mother asked while helping me finish pack my bag. She surprised me a couple of days back by arriving at our doorstep and telling me that she was here to baby sit my children while were out of town.

"I am. But I'm also sad because I have to leave my kids for a week. I wish we could take them with us."

"You and Edward need your alone time. And I have my iPad so we'll Facetime everynight. Just text me first so I know you're decent."

"You just want more grandchildren," I accused her.

"Well, yes, that too, but both of you look like you're about to collapse. You need to rejuvenate."

"Are you ready love?" Edward called from the door before walking in and giving my mom a peck on the cheek.

"Take care of her Edward," she kissed his cheek in return and turned to me. "Take care of your husband baby." She hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "Have fun and enjoy each other." She turned and walked towards the door. "And a grandchild or two would be wonderful." She called over her shoulder.

"She's something, huh?" I commented.

"Yeah, she is. But she brought you into this world so I'm really thankful to her for that." He cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips down to mine. He pulled away too soon for my liking and gave me the ever famous Cullen panty-dropping smile. "Let's go rejuvenate my love."

After a long good-bye session with our family and especially the kids, we made it to the airport with time to spare. We each had our bags in hand and made our way towards the check-in counters. I noticed at the last minute that Edward was steering me towards the First class check-in counter.

"You spent too much again. We're only flying locally. You could have just bought coach tickets." Of course Edward made no comment and just sent a smile my way. He pulled me infront of him at the counter and handed over our papers.

"It is local, but it's a 7 hour flight and only the 2 hours will be off the plane. Besides, when in our 5 years of marriage have I ever made you fly coach?" Well, he did have a point. I found it pointless to argue and just followed Edward's lead.

We landed in Arizona a little passed noon and we were met by a staff from the _Miraval Resort and Spa_. "Is this the same Miraval Resort that I see on Oprah?" I asked as we settled in the car.

"Yup! Nothing but the best for you," he said and nuzzled the area behind my ear.

"Stop it. You're going to get me hot and bothered again," I said with little conviction.

"Better to start now and finish later," he said and gave a last nip on my earlobe before straightening in his seat and taking my hand in his. I moved closer to him and lay me head on his shoulder. I still felt tired so I closed my eyes and tried my best to enjoy the feel of my husband beside me.

I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew, Edward was caressing my cheek and getting me to wake. "Were here love," he said and kissed the top of my head. I stretched before looking out the window and saw an oasis.

The _Miraval Spa_ had like a Mexican themed façade. It looked like it was carved out of the mountains. When the car had stopped at the lobby entrance, Edward got out and held out his hand to me guide me. We headed to the lobby and checked in. By some miracle, the lady at the front desk was not ogling at Edward.

When we had all our documents and keys ready, we were escorted to our room. And Edward being Edward, apparently rented a villa for our stay. As we entered the villa, I literally felt my jaw drop. The villa had a wide open space that looked straight out to the Santa Catalina Mountains. The massive space contained the living room with its couches and wide sceen TV and to the left was the dining room and a kitchenette.

I turned right to enter the bedroom and was met by the sight of a lovely king sized bed. I headed for the bathroom and found a tub and outdoor shower. I went back into the bedroom and saw that there was a Jacuzzi as well beyond the patio. Until this point, I didn't realize how much I needed this vacation and pampering.

I returned to the living room and found Edward bidding good bye to the bellhop. He turned to me and gave me his panty dropping smile. "Edward," I said as he started to walk towards me. "This is…"

"NOT too much Isabella. In fact, this is the perfect atmosphere for some hot and passionate love making. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked but I really didn't have a chance to answer since his lips were already on mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly obliged. The next thing I knew, he picked me up bridal style and brought me into the bedroom.

He laid me on the bed before removing his shirt and pinning me to the mattress. He kissed me again and this time his hand started to caress my side before making its way under my blouse. He started to grind his crotch into mine and I could feel his arousal through his linen pants.

He started to fumble with the button on my pants and after a few moments he let out a frustrated grunt. "Here, let me do that. You can remove your own pants for now." He stood up and undid his pants as I undressed myself. Before I was fully free of my top he was already back on top of me and aligning himself at my entrance. "I love you, Isabella Marie," he said before giving me some afternoon delight.

I woke up later that day to an empty bed. I stretched the looked out the window and found it was starting to get dark. I've never felt this rested in such a long time. I got out from bed and headed to the bathroom to grab a robe before searching for my husband.

I found Edward on the phone and after a few moments of listening I think he decided to order room service. I stepped up behind him and put my arms around his waist. He acknowledged me by rubbing my arms. "yes, that's right. Okay. Thank you."

"Was that dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, I decided to try some room service. I'm not quite ready to share you just yet." He took my hand and led me to the couch. He sat before pulling me onto his lap. "How about a swim? The guy said the food won't be here for about an hour." I nodded and he again carried me over to the Jacuzzi. He put me down and undid my robe before undoing his. He was naked, and so was I. _Gee, I haven't gone skinny diping in a while_.

"Won't anyone see us?" I asked suddenly wary of the surroundings.

"No, not to night at least. The villas on either side of us are vacant for tonight. I checked." He led me into the water and settled me between his legs. I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, relishing the perfect feel of his body against mine.

We basked in silence until Edward started to have other ideas. He started to suck at the pulse point on my neck as his hands moved down to caress my breasts and further down to my core. He touched me so intimately that my body started to tingle at his touch.

No words needed to be said. His actions said everything. I turned on his lap so that I was straddling him. He immediately latched his mouth to my beast and stared sucking. His hands were rested on my butt and guiding my hip action on his crotch. I could feel him get harder beneath me.

I stopped his actions and reached down to feel his erection. He was hard and oh so ready. I rose up myself a bit so that I could align him at my entrance. I then slowly moved down and took him in. When I had him fully inside, I took a moment to really feel him. He took my momentary pause to move up and sit on the ledge.

When he was settled, he sucked on my breast again. I started moving and not long after he was matching me stroke for stroke. "Bella," he moaned before laying his lips on mine. I returned the kiss just as enthusiastically and before I knew it I was moaning into his mouth. Not long after he let out a grunt as well indicating he had also reached his climax.

We stayed attached to each other as we caught our breaths. "Hold on to me baby," he said when we were both breathing evenly. I complied and he lifted us out of the tub and headed to the master bathroom to dry us off before heading back to retrieve the robes. As we finished bundling up, we heard the bell go off indicating our dinner had arrived.

After a dinner of Caramelized onion soup, Arugula and lobster salad, fish tacos and shrimp risotto we decided to call the kids. We changed into lounge clothes before sending a text to my mom. We set up my iPad in the living room and waited for my mom to reply. When she did, we pressed call.

"Hi Baby!" my mom said while waving Ashley's hand at us.

"Hi, mom. How are the kids?"

"They're just darling! Actually were having a small children's party at you house." She moved away from the screen and showed me the boys playing with their cousins in the pool. "Esme brought over Rose's children and Alice dropped off hers as well. The adults are having a night in the town," she explained.

"Oh, alright. Will it be a sleep over then?"

"Yes, Esme will sleep over as well since Carlisle is in Virginia. How's the vacation?"

"Oh, it's wonderful mom. I didn't realize how much I needed the rest. But Edward…"

"But Edward what?" he said and sat beside me as he draped his arm on the back of the chair. "Renee, please tell you daughter that this is not too much."

"Baby, it's not too much," my mom complied.

"Of course it is! He could have just got a regular room but he got this amazing villa instead."

"Let him be Isabella. It just goes to show how much he cares for you."

"See, love, everyone agrees with me," he said then kissed my temple.

"Well, when you give then your panty-dropping smile or pout they really can't disagree with you now can they," I said and crossed my arms on my chest.

"I think she needs a little more TLC Edward," my mom said.

"Don't worry Renee. I intend to give it to her. May I see my boys?"

"Oh of course. Tony, Eli, you parents want to see you." I looked at the screen and saw my boys dripping wet followed by Joshua and Paul.

"Hi mom and dad," they greeted and their cousins were waving behind them.

"Hi kids. Are you being nice to Nana Renee?" Edward asked.

"Yup, we even ate vegetables," Eli replied.

"That's really good boys. Well, behave for your grandma's and we'll see you in a few days. I love you," I said.

"We love you too," they both replied and returned to their cousins who were chanting something that sounded close to "cousin."

"Okay mom, we'll rest now. We'll call again tomorrow."

"Okay baby. Edward, take care of her." She waved Ashley's hand again and our daughter just kept laughing. Edward made his promise and we ended the call.

As soon as the screen went blank Edwards started to peck at my neck as he caressed my thigh. "Shall we get ready for bed baby?"

"Uh huh," was all I could reply.

"Alright let's go." He pulled me up and led me to the bathroom. After we undressed, he motioned me to go to the outdoor shower. We took turns washing each other's hair and lathering each other's body with soap.

When we were all clean, but still dripping wet, he suddenly grabbed my face and brought his lips to mine for another heated kiss. He moved his hands up and down my body always pausing at my breast and butt. Not long after, I felt something hard pressing into my abdomen.

Edward led me to one wall and turned me around so that I could put my hands on it. He spread my legs a bit before taking his position behind me. He slowly pushed in to me and paused to let me adjust. I pushed myself into him indicating that I was ready.

He moved slowly and tenderly in me while caressing my breasts. He would whisper sweet nothings in my ear which just intensified the sensations I was feeling. "Edward," I moaned.

"Yes Bella. Just feel. I love you so much," he declared.

A few more strokes after that and he had my going over the edge. He didn't give me time to recover because he just kept going. After my first climax, he moved one hand from my breast down to rub my sensitive nub. "One more time baby. Take me over the edge with you," he said and moved faster.

"Edward!"

"Yes Isabella that's it. One more time baby. Yes, yes, yes!" he said and before I knew it he was doing slow jerks signaling the end of his climax.

We stayed in that position as we caught our breaths for the third time today. "I love you," he said and kissed my temple.

"I love you too, Edward, always."

When we were composed enough to walk, we headed inside and dried ourselves. I went over to the closet to search for a nightgown when I felt Edward behind me. "You won't need a nightgown baby," he said and scooped me in his arms.

He walked us over to the bed and put me down in the middle of it. He pulled back the covers motioning for me to position myself under them. He settled in beside me and spooned me from behind. We had another round of passionate love making before finally falling asleep.

The next few days basically went the same way.

On our second day in Arizona, we had the _Hammam_ service in the morning and after a scrumptious lunch we both had manicures and pedicures. Yes, my husband has his nails done. In our second year of marriage I realized he has a bad habit of biting his hangnails and this they end up in small wounds in his hands. So once a month I convince him to come with me. I think he has gotten used to it.

On our third day, after having another night of amazing love making, we did some exercise regimens in the morning. Edward did laps in the Olympic sized pool and I attended yoga and pilates classes. We had lunch at the resorts café and after we did some exploring. As we went along the route, Edward would occasionally snap some pictures. When we would meet someone on the trail, we would ask them to take a picture of us together. Before bed, we had the _Tranquil nights_ treatment which gave us a wonderful night's sleep.

Since after the massage we both went directly to bed, I was awoken by the wonderful sensation of intimate necking and pecking, which of course again led to heated love making. We got out of bed a little before noon and after dressing, we headed over to the spa once more. We had lunch in the spa suite and after a soak in the Jacuzzi we had our last massage treatment for the vacation.

So here we are on the last leg of our trip home. I have to say I would have loved to stay at the spa longer but I do miss my kids a lot. Upon opening of the airplane doors, we were the first ones to alight from the plane. We headed over to the baggage counter and waited a few minutes for our baggage to come out.

When we had collected our suitcases, we walked hand in hand to the short term parking where we parked Edward's Volvo. He loaded the bags into the trunk and got my door for me. After 5 years of marriage, I have realized that he gets touchy when I beat him to opening my door. So I just decide to wait for him.

He walked me over to the passenger side and after settling in, he bent down and gave another searing kiss on the lips. "I love you," he said and closed my door before walking to the driver's side. After starting the engine, he took my left hand in his right and laid it on his thigh. We drove home in comfortable silence.

We reached the house at about 3 p.m. on a Saturday and were met by our twins running out of the front door. "Mommy! Daddy!" they shouted. My mom came out carrying Ashley on her hip. Edward bent down and took the boys in his arms while I walked over to my mom and took Ashley from her.

"Hello, sweetheart," I cooed and kissed her cheek.

"Mama," she said and hugged my neck.

"Hi, honey," Edward said and kissed the top of Ashley's head. The boys were now hugging me, one leg each. Edward took Ashley from me and brought her into the house.

"Mom," Eli said while tugging on my bag strap.

"Yes, baby?"

"Will we be having a brother or sister?" he asked. I looked over at my mom, who was smiling at me, and then at Tony who looked really hopeful.

"We'll have to wait and see sweetheart." I kissed them both on the cheek adnwalked into the house hand in hand.

_2 months later…_

I had just come from Kate, my OB-Gyn, and reached home with the most wonderful news. I hope Edward will be as happy as I am. But since he told me he'd like to have a lot of children with me I don't think my news will be a problem.

I realized on the second day of our vacation that I had forgotten to get my birth control shot. That would tell me I really have a lot on my mind since in 5 years I've only missed one shot. And that was when my boys were both sick and Edward had to go out of town.

When I opened the garage, I saw Edward's Volvo already there. He had gone home early today. He did know I had gone to the doctor but thought it was just a regular checkup. I first headed to our bedroom to put down my purse and change into my house slippers. I took out the piece of paper from my purse and headed to the office.

I found Edward at his desk working on his laptop. I stood by the door a few moments to watch Edward. His fingers were fluidly moving over the keys and my mind again went to the gutter. I ended up imagining what those fingers always did to me. I must have been so lost since the next thing I knew, a pair of soft lips were lovingly dancing with mine.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked once he pulled away.

"Well, yeah actually there is something I want to talk about."

"Alright, let's sit down on the couch. Or better yet, I'll sit on the couch and you can sit on my lap." He led me over to the couch and settled me sideways on his lap. "What's on your mind?"

"Uh, I think we'll need a new car. A minivan or bigger SUV perhaps." I looked up at him and waited for his reaction. He stared at me a few minutes before his jaw literally dropped. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me Isabella Marie?"

"And what do you think I'm trying to tell you, Edward Anthony?"

"That I'm going to be a daddy again?" he said and broke into a huge bright smile that always lighted up my world.

"That would be correct. I'm 9 weeks along," I said and showed him the ultrasound picture.

"This is so wonderful! You didn't tell me you stopped your shot."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I realized I forgot once we reached Arizona. But then I said if I get pregnant then so be it. I didn't get my period last month but I thought I was just the stress, though I did have an inkling I wanted to be sure. So when I didn't get it again this month, I went to go see Kate."

"I love you Isabella! And I love you little one," he rubbed my belly before kissing my not yet existing bump.


End file.
